BEAUTIFUL GREEN EYES
by K2Lover2226
Summary: K2 I DONT OWN!


Every day is the same routine, I get up, I hear the same fights in my house, the carcase of Cartman begins to fuck me, or tell teachers what to think qe not worth reviving in short my life is pure crap, Seeking any reason to keep going and that reason are those beautiful green eyes and the gentlest boy intelligent escuala, Kyle Broflovski. Every morning I look cravings school just to see how he looks at me tenderly and I feel that living forever is not that bad.

When she was 4 years before I knew I was immortal, I was all alone, everyone avoided me for being poor. I do not aber due to the garden of children, but my parents decided to sneak into the classroom to be able to keep at least when they hit old and decrepit.

After being insulted, beaten, something wet pineapple water seemed almost broken, take scissors and decided to end this (to have only four years was way too drastic and morbid). I closed the door of the recreation room for anyone to see my suicide.

-I can not live in this misery - I put the scissors in my neck ready to die, but I realize, all children were out of the room and actually had a child in it.

- What are you doing? - Ask the child, I did not watch it but her voice was sweet and soft as a child, even thought I was a child.

-Kill myself For what else? - I replied even without looking.

- Why?

'Because I am unhappy and want to die - he said aggressively.

When I started to cut my throat child hugged me back, no more tueve to see his face.

It was then I saw cuadno, a beautiful green eyes looking at me with tenderness and innocence seem as if seeing them born a feeling that had never before been esperimentar, those eyes pelijoro perteneiasn a child, in addition to look with me sonrrio great warmth.

'You know that death is not good - he said in his soft voice.

'But I am alone in the world - I started to mourn - not because I exist.

The cute redhead hug me stronger 'My name is Kyle what's your name? - Ask.

-Kenny - sollosando answered.

-Kenny, do not cry - I miss my tears dry abrasrme - you'll never be alone because I'll be with you always.

I lost myself in his eyes and finally in my life I smile-Thanks Kyle - I said.

Kyle took my hand, his hand was so small and soft and did not want to release ever.

At that moment I promised I would do that Kyle always smile for your warm gaze never disappear. If you would have to die would be for Kyle because a life without serious return to my horrible loneliness.

That same day he invited me to play with his friends Stan that he said was his best friend and my friend is also hiso later, and the carcase of Cartman fucked us much to Kyle for being Jewish and me for being poor. I wanted to defend that but Stan always ahead of me, except that Kyle had a very strong character and would not let Cartman did suffer.

We walked toward the four balonsesto the court to play, as Lake had distrust Kyle took my hand and feel more confident asia. As we played made me see that Kyle had a very long relationship of friendship with Stan and somehow I felt somewhat jealous.

When we returned, we did not realize that a drunk driver and his truck lost control, crashed near Kyle, but I could not let something happen, if and to die die for Kyle. What empeje before the truck and I kill him kill me.

- Oh my god they killed Kenn! - Stan cry.

- Sons of bitches! - Kyle cry.

'That was fun - Cartman river.

Fence trauma caundo take me in the morning woke intact, I thought that everything had been a dream and realmnte Kyle never met, but many other things that happened made me cuaenta times that memory was not a dream, if not I had seen those green eyes and would never be able crazed stop suffering, but to my luck every day of the time eh could tolerate and reliving die because it could see the look of my Kyle tender.

In spite of what had happened before, later to discover my feelings for Kyle Dibia surely my taste for pornography and huge tits.

It happened when I was 14. My grades had been under a lot and most importantly they had to climb to enter high school, then Kyle was offered to be my mentor because he was the smartest kid in the class. Everyday hibamos leaving school to the library to study.

On one occasion Kyle was telling me something that did not understand abosolutamente nothing, as he spoke I lost on her pretty face.

- Am I paying attention these? - I said.

'If I'm paying close attention - I replied without looking away from him.

- How much you looking at me? - I ragaño.

That was enough to get me out of trance biendo I'm not you - I said nerve.

I had always loved his smile made me feel happy because but because I was feeling this way to see Kyle? At that time not understood.

Whenever he was near Kyle sentimeinto brought me a very strange to me ruborisarme both and occasionally I was thinking things like "Kyle is so cute" or "I want to hold you" and was becoming more common.

One day, when I was 15, I met Kyle sitting in the driveway, I was crying, it made me feel horrible because those eyes looking at me tenderly were full of tears.

- What's wrong with you Kyle? - You ask.

'It's Stan - he said.

- What about Stan?

-I love you, Kenny - I said crying even harder.

His words penetrated my ears as one of my sudden death, the truth they both were very close and not be surprised if Kyle had been in love with Stan.

'I see - I said.

'But this with Wendy - continuous crying - And worst of all is that she does not love the same way that I love.

Kyle Hug the way that I embrace the four years.

-Calm down Kyle, Stan is an idiot for not seeing how much you love him.

Support your face in my shoulder felt like her tears touched my skin and it was what he hated most, mourn him. In truth he had some envy Stan, that a boy was in love with the wonderful, and that's how I realized that I really loved Kyle Broflovski.

Whenever Stan Kyle I was crying for there to comfort and dry your tears to try again to get his sonrrisa but was useless, did not stop to mourn. In those times I wanted to tell Kyle she loved him but I thought that if he confessed he trairian more sufriemntos and I hate to see him suffer and serious but cause me to his sufferings.

One night as usual was comforting to Kyle, I held him while leaning fuertmente his face in my shoulder (he was too, barely reached his neck to Stan and friends arrived at the shoulders), I hated to see him mourn in this way but having embraced so made me want to want acariziar his face and kiss his thin lips.

-I do not know what Kenny - said crying.

-Quiet Kyle.

-Stan will never hug and embrace it - I cry.

-Even if you're a Stan, I'll always be here for you. - I said softly - no matter what it is please tell me because Kyle will always care for you to live with a smile on your face.

-Thanks Kenny, always support me - said calmer - I would do something to express my gratitude.

'You've done too much.

I really want to thank you, - he stressed.

-If you want to do something for me - I stopped hugging and dry their tears - I want you to change your sad eyes and smile again, do not want you to suffer - I - There is nothing more painful to see you mourn for Stan.

Kyle dejode mourn and smiled as usual, Kenny I promise, I promise I will not mourn over - said happily.

Take long to see Kyle again mourn after that.

A year later. Stan Kyle was still loving, but happened to Wendy Stan returned to leave this time to be with Cartman.

It was a rainy night, was quiet at home doing nothing, knock on the door brother, Kyle was soaked, I had sad eyes.

-I told you - told me.

- What - ask.

That was released into my arms crying.

-I told Stan that I love.

'I see - you correspon hug Kyle.

Invite him to go home and services a bit of warm milk to see if he could calm him.

-Thanks Kenny - said crying.

-Tell me what happened Kyle.

-I told Stan that I love, not answered me nothing and ran - I counted.

He was returning to embrace.

And the worst part is that I promised never again to mourn for Stan.

That night, Kyle was left to sleep in my house to make sure that was OK, but you're crying all night. In the morning I went to leave home.

For a long time, Stan stopped talking to Kyle. That damn Marsh, I swear that never in my life I wanted to beat Stan but now this is the Nonstop and I thought when I saw it was going to kick your ass so hard that my oie queharia be buried in her anus. Doing that was not common to me but if someone caused the cry of the person you love most, no matter who would make you pay.

And one evening I met Stan at the high school cafeteria.

-Stan I want to talk to you.

Hi Kenny, did you want to talk? - Greeting me.

- Who the fuck do you think? - I said aggressively.

- What? - Put confucion face.

-You know that I speak, what happened between Kyle and you - I said.

- How do you know?

-He told me.

'Well but that none of your business - responded angrily. Walked away a little of my erp pull the clothes to keep away.

'Of course I am concerned, em took away what I love in the world.

'That has to do with Kyle.

'I love most in the world is the smile of your Kyley the disappeared. Your hicsite mourn Kyle I said.

Stan and stayed motionless pn-What Kyle was crying? - I said.

-Yes, and you were the cumpable asshole.

Not to hold your anger take Stan's shirt and lifted a little, all began to arm themselves alvoroto caundo the elumnos surrounded us and yelled "fight, fight."

-Give me a reason not to kill you damn Marsh - it threatens

- Just Kenny! - Kyle frightened cry

Watch her tearful face Kennny Please stop - she said crying.

Stan unmarried. I could not believe that the person persists consoled for his sonriasa, was crying because of me, made me feel so horrible.

Kyle I am so sorry - I begged.

'Truly Stan suffer me to miss a lot but I can not let you hurt him - he said.

He came out running, but it was useless to try to stop him because he had already fled.

I could not live knowing that I did I mourn for Kyle, take a knife and suicide but as I was immortal not die, I hope this could kill me.

A few days later at school I saw Stan and Kyle coming together holding hands. How was that possible? After all?. I approached them with confusion.

- Poque are taken from the hand? - Ask.

'Because my dear Kenneth - Stan said smiling - Kyle Broflovski is now my beloved boyfriend.

Penetrating and painful words for me.

- That's right Kyle?

Kyle smiled tenderly If that's true - responded.

No more support and again I commit suicide, not having the love of Kyle but by asking for it was my fault because I had the opportunity but not now and take advantage and lost forever.

Kyle went home to talk to him.

- What about Kenny?

I want to talk with you - I said.

I did go home and go to your room.

- Do you want to talk?

- Stan Why is your boyfriend? I say after all that you suffer to echo - ask.

-He told me he loved me and that I had finally understood - answered with a small smile.

- And all was solved just like that? - I said angrily.

- What's wrong with you Kenny? Why do you act so angry?

'I'm angry because the person who made you mourn it's your boyfriend - responded angrily.

- Is there a problem with that?

- I have seen day and night and suffer for that bastard and now Marsh touches your private parts!

- You have no right to talk like Stan! - I cry - Why did you put it that way for Stan? Do these jealous of Stan?

- Of course not! It's just that bastard does not deserve you, is a real asshole! - Shout.

- Salt in my room right now Kenny!

Without a word I left his room and his house.

Those were really hard days, I think if I was jealous enverdad but what else did, and Kyle had lost forever.

I went walking pensondo depressed as Kyle and I could have been but for my stupidity never happened or happened.

But then I saw it, was Stan Kyle kissing on the lips passionately. It was so painful but when finished kissing, Kyle sonriosa so tender and so beautiful and made me remember the reason I hate life now.

I felt happy at that moment, if Kyle is with Stan smile forever and that's what I love him, his smile. That green eyes looked at me with tenderness at 4 years, were again the same

Marsh-take good care, you have no idea where you are now huge LIABILITY - I said.

Do not look away from Kyle for a moment.

-Smile always, Kyle.


End file.
